Carbon nanotubes are the one-dimensional form of graphene. Single wall carbon nanotubes have the sp2 bonding structure of graphene, rolled into a single layer, seamless straw. For small diameter tubes, the electronic band structure is effectively one-dimensional, which leads to unique electrical characteristics. A correlation between the density of states and carrier group velocity can yield a transistor that is intrinsically linear, with every step in the gate voltage generating proportional change in the drain current. This leads to a potential to significantly reduce power dissipation.